


Try Something

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Studio Killers - Fandom
Genre: Best buds, F/M, Human-Goldie Foxx probably, friend kisses?, i needed a stupid headcannon to be fulfilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldie Foxx and Cherry figured they'd try again, just to see if anything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something

"Okay, one more try. Let's see if it works."

"Cherry, we've been at this for _days,_ trust me, it won't work."

"Oh, come on, just one more! On the lips this time."

He hesitated, but sighed, scooting closer to her. "I swear, if Dyna finds out about this, it was all your idea."

She nodded, smiling sweetly as she leaned toward him, legs crossed and eyes half-lidded.

He rolled his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her (he was so much taller than her, even sitting down, that it was laughable), and hummed lightly. Cherry Chapstick, nice touch.

They each pulled away, a slight smack from Cherry's lips...

And that was it.

Cherry grinned and nodded, jumping down from the bench in what seemed like triumph. "Nope, I'm still really gay."

Goldie snickered, repositioning his glasses and nodding back. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon that Cherry and Foxx are both hella gay, and they've tried to see if they could potentially date each other multiple times, but their relationship never blossoms into more than just friends. Oh well, they tried!!


End file.
